Lo que él no sepa no le hará daño
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: – Tu cuerpo lo pide Karamatsu y yo definitivamente quiero dárselo – Sabía que la sonrisa de Osomatsu no podía presagiar nada bueno pero no pudo hacer nada al sentir esas caricias quemarle la piel. [One Shot]


Nyaaaaa, debería estar actualizando mi otra historia pero estaba escuchando la canción de _What he don't know_ de **Anarbor** y me dije Why not? XD

Recuerden todos los derechos reservados a los autores originales, ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen TwT

Espero les guste :3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La casa estaba en completo silencio, al parecer todos habían salido a quien sabe donde, al menos así parecía puesto que dentro de la habitación de los sextillizos algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se estaba moviendo. Osomatsu sostenía a Karamatsu de la cintura fuertemente mientras lo mantenía en su regazo ambos sentados en el suelo mientras el otro parecía desesperado por soltarse del agarre del mayor pero las energías comenzaban a fallarle y ciertamente debía admitir que, aunque no lo pareciera, cuando se trataba de someter y pelear Osomatsu era el mejor de los seis.

– Dime la verdad – susurró su hermano mayor en su oído derecho, Karamatsu se estremeció de solo sentir el cálido aliento en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. – ¿Acaso Ichimatsu te hace sudar y temblar así como yo lo hago? Y no trato de sonar pretencioso pero es exactamente eso lo que mejor se me da ¿Verdad Karamatsu?

– S-suéltame, esto no es gracioso b-brother – podía sentir las manos del de rojo pasearse descaradamente por todo su cuerpo. La derecha acariciaba con saña sus pezones apretándolos levemente mientras que la izquierda masajeaba lentamente su miembro que comenzaba a despertar ante las caricias proporcionadas.

– Sabes que lo deseas Karamatsu – sentía la caliente lengua del mayor comenzar a recorrer su cuello y su nuca, el de azul soltó un pequeño gemido involuntario. – Ichimatsu jamás podrá complacerte, cosas que el jamás podrá hacerte, cosas que jamás se atrevería a enseñarte.

Karamatsu trató de golpearlo a la menor oportunidad pero no contó con lo rápido que era su hermano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia el rostro contra el piso siendo aprisionado contra el cuerpo de Osomatsu. El mayor no perdió tiempo y mientras el de azul seguía bajo asombro le quito los pantalones y los zapatos, era hora de divertirse un rato pues no tenia mucho tiempo hasta que sus hermanos y sus padres llegaran a casa.

– Tranquilo – Le sonrió mientras volteaba con mucha fuerza a su hermano menor haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor. – Lo que Ichimatsu no sepa no le hará daño.

– ¡B-bastahh! – Rápidamente Osomatsu se deshizo de la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Los dientes del mayor torturaban sus pezones mientras sus piernas se enrollaban en la cintura de Osomatsu ¿A quien engañaba? Lo deseaba demasiado…

Todo había empezado le fatídico día en que Ichimatsu quiso probarse su _perfect fashion,_ aquella vez, cuando trataron de cambiarse, por accidente cayó sobre el cuarto hermano en una pose para nada inocente. Para mayor desgracia Osomatsu los había cachado y aunque intento excusarse el mayor pareció no creerle. Desde ese día tanto la actitud del Ichimatsu como la de Osomatsu cambiaron con él. No le tomó mucha importancia puesto que pensó que a lo mejor Ichimatsu seguía molesto con él y Osomatsu pensaba que era un homosexual incestuoso, lo cual en secreto era.

Lo que realmente no vio venir fue que una noche Ichimatsu lo acorralara contra una de las paredes de la casa mientras prácticamente le devoraba la boca; no mentiría la decir que después de eso se sintió algo mal puesto que sentía que había abusado de su hermanito, aunque fuera literalmente Ichimatsu el que se abriera de piernas para él esa noche. Ambos terminaron acordando que llevarían algo así como una "relación" de amantes. Él dejaría de buscar Karamatsu Girl's e Ichimatsu no lo trataría como una mierda, o al menos lo intentaría.

Todo iba perfecto, nadie se había enterado, o al menos eso pensaban. Karamatsu nunca contó con el hecho de que sus "escapadas" con Ichimatsu no eran tan secretas como él pensaba y verdaderamente nunca lo tomó en cuenta hasta ese momento en el que se encontraba desnudo sobre el suelo de su habitación con Osomatsu entre sus piernas tragándose literalmente su miembro. La lengua del de rojo le hacia perder la poca cordura que aun quería mantener.

– Ya te dije que dejes de resistirte – Le sonrió mientras lamia dos de sus dedos, el de azul lo miraba expectante, nunca había pasado por su cabeza ser el de "abajo" – Después de esto créeme que no volverás a los brazos de Ichimatsu.

– ¡Ahh! Osomatsu-niisan… – Jadeo al sentir dos dedos insertarse de golpe en su interior, se movían lentamente palpando, buscando y abriendo su entrada para recibir algo definitivamente mas grande.

– ¿Lo ves? Tu cuerpo lo pide Karamatsu y yo definitivamente quiero dárselo. – Osomatsu inserto un tercer dedo mientras masajeaba el miembro del menor que ya chorreaba liquido pre-seminal. – Te hare gemir mi nombre tan fuerte que todos en esta ciudad sabrán a quien realmente perteneces.

Con una asombrosa habilidad que no sabia de donde había obtenido vio como Osomatsu se deshacía de su sudadera roja y se bajaba los pantalones solo lo suficiente como para dejar fuera su miembro. Karamatsu abrió los ojos asustado, definitivamente eso iba a dolerle, aun y cuando Ichimatsu no se quejara cuando lo penetraba él definitivamente no era un masoquista y dolía en su orgullo admitirlo pero el miembro de su hermano mayor era considerablemente mas grande que el suyo.

– Tranquilo, prometo ser considerado – Habló con tono de burla y Karamatsu supo que no se sentaría por unos cuantos días – ¿Listo?

– Espe- – pero no pudo seguir hablando pues el aire abandonó sus pulmones al sentir como algo duro y grueso se abría paso en sus entrañas. – ¡B-basta! ¡O-Osomatsu-niisaaaah! ¡D-duele!

– Y-ya casi. – Osomatsu apretó los dientes, podía sentir como la entrada del menor le apretaba el glande impidiéndole avanzar mas, era una deliciosa tortura pero si había algo que el no tenia era paciencia y tomando a Karamatsu fuertemente de la cadera lo termino de penetrar de una sola y certera estocada.

Karamatsu se quedo en blanco por unos segundos, lo único que podía sentir era como si algo quisiera partirlo en dos, su parte baja dolía y sus piernas temblaban demasiado; Osomatsu lo miraba atentamente sin perderse ninguna expresión, al fin lo tenia donde lo quería y se regocijaba en saber que mas temprano que tarde Ichimatsu se terminaría enterando. Con cuidado comenzó a salir del menor para volver a adentrarse en ese apretado y cálido interior iniciando un lento pero firme vaivén.

Karamatsu lo abrazó mientras enterraba sus uñas en los hombros del mayor, podía sentir el caliente miembro de Osomatsu palpitar en su interior y de cierta morbosa manera eso solo lo excitó, el de rojo acelero el vaivén mientras juntaba sus bocas en un demandante beso, ambas lenguas jugando entre ellas y explorando el interior de la boca del contrario en una batalla por ver quien llevaría el control, algo que obviamente el mayor ganó.

– ¡Mas! ¡Mmm…! ¡O-Osomatsu-niisan! – el único sonido que podía apreciarse en la habitación era la de sus gemidos, los gruñidos del mayor y el ruido que hacían sus pieles desnudas al chocar con violencia.

– T-te dije que gemirías mi nombre – elevó las caderas del menor para hacer mas profunda y rápida la penetración mientras veía a Karamatsu deshacerse en gemidos y jadeos.

En una de esas sintió que el de rojo golpeó algo en su interior que literalmente le hizo ver estrellas, gimió tan fuerte que por un momento tuvo miedo de que los vecinos llegaran a escucharlo. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar el nombre de Osomatsu mientras le rogaba porque volviera a darle a ese punto de nuevo. El mayor sonrió mientras volvía a pegarle a la próstata del de azul y masajeaba con fuerza el miembro del menor, sentía que su hermanito estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

– ¡AH! ¡Maaaaah!... ¡AHH! ¡OSOMATSU-NIISAN! – se retorció entre los brazos de su hermano al momento de sentir como una enorme ola de placer inundaba su cuerpo y eyaculaba en la mano de Osomatsu. El mayor termino en el interior de Karamatsu al sentir su miembro siendo estrangulado por el interior del de azul, como cereza del pastel marco el cuello del menor con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro no se le borraría en varias semanas, mejor aun así Ichimatsu vería con lujo de detalle a quien le pertenecía ahora el de azul.

Ambos se quedaron el en suelo tratando de regular sus agitadas respiraciones, Karamatsu gimió quedito al sentir como su hermano salía de su interior que ahora se encontraba mojado por el caliente semen de Osomatsu. El de rojo se sentó a observar su obra maestra, su hermano menor con el cuerpo perlado en sudor, el rostro sonrojado y los labios hinchados, las piernas abiertas de manera erótica y de su entrada veía salir su semen con un poco de sangre por la virginidad que acababa de robar. Ambas miradas se conectaron por unos segundos y se sonrieron con complicidad, Osomatsu supo que definitivamente ya había ganado.

 _Your Body is calling, I wanna answer you_

 _You dare me, I dare you_

 _Who's gonna make a move?_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Prometo actualizar mi otro fic pronto, posiblemente el miércoles en la noche este subiendo la conti, sin mas nos vemos :3


End file.
